Night Out
by mawee-no-baka
Summary: I wasn't about to give up on SM! Shigure and Mit-chan are at a bar... And some pretty damn weird stuff happens oO; I have no clue; I had just eaten chocolate XD


A/N: You didn't think I was gonna just give up on Shigure/Mit-chan, did you!?!?!?!?!?! No wayyy!!!! ^________^ So I'm BACK! With a brand new ficcy :O *dun Dun DUN* This one's er... interesting... ^^;;; I was really bored and, well, I don't tend to keep my mind on a leash so your heads will probably explode XD SO READERS BE WARNED! *dun Dun DUN*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night had just recently fallen; the harvest moon was low in the deep blue sky and the lapping waters reflected the various colours of the lanterns that surrounded the bar patio. The heat was still present as ever from the day and the bar was packed with customers; so the air was humid, sweaty and sticky, but, eating tempura and gulping down beer, no one seemed to care much about the heat. The noise was raucous, and one had to shout to be heard by their companions.  
  
Mit-chan nibbled reservedly on the deep fried seafood, as the dark-haired man across the tiny patio table from her gulped down glasses of frosty beer. He sighed contentedly, and murmured (or so it seemed against all the noise; he was probably shouting),  
  
"Nice night out, eh Mitsuru?"  
  
Mit-chan blushed slightly; he seldom called her by her real name. Although something seemed very strange; drunk, she would have expected him to be.... well... worse than he already was. She had already seen Ayame drunk at Shigure's past birthday. And, let's just say that /that/ was something she never wanted to behold again. But somehow Shigure seemed so calm.  
  
"Mmm...... hai..." she said, swallowing the last bit of her tempura. Shigure looked up at the august sky and grinned. "Oi, Mit-chan!" he blurted, as if he had suddenly been struck by an ingenious idea. Mit-chan looked at him, wary because of his giddy expression. Well, so much for the solemn Shigure.  
  
"Yes?" she said slowly, staring at him cautiously.  
  
"Let's go skinny dipping!!!!! ^_^" he cried, lifting his white t-shirt over his head. Mit-chan stared. Although she later /insisted/ it was because his little idea traumatized her; but really she was staring at his naked torso as it glistened with sweat.  
  
Although as much as she hated to admit it, she began to feel extremely possessive as some other random girls out on the patio stared at him like ravenous dogs eyeing a steak. She considered putting them in their place by walking over to the dark-haired man and caressing him from behind while feeling at his chest with her fingers (which, might I add, was what she /really/ wanted to do), but she didn't want to seem too eager. To show the girls that he was taken; she'd love to (and even without them, she'd love to ^_^) but to Shigure... Well let's just say that he would probably meet this with some sick perverted comment and attempt to molester her right then and there. So, instead, she reached over and toyed playfully at his hand with her fingers. Pleased, Shi-chan made a happy face, and Mit-chan quickly turned and stuck out her pink tongue at the girls, who glared at her for a minute before walking haughtily off.  
  
Content, Mit-chan turned back to Shigure; who was now... er.... toying teasingly with the hem of her tank top under the table. "Ne, Mit-chan? Wouldn't you like to go swimming?" he winked; causing her to flush.  
  
"E.... Eto..... Ah...... Shigure-sensei? Don't you think there's too many /people/ here?" she said, forcing her words and glancing nervously around, her guard suddenly up. "You might not care about getting naked and swimming around in front of a bar full of people; but I, on the other hand, have a slight bit of modesty."  
  
"Why not? You did it at the Christmas party!"  
  
Mit-chan stared. "What are you /talking/ about?!!?!?! I never did anything like that... And... besides... you were drunk like God-knows-what and if I would have you wouldn't have remembered it anyway!"  
  
Shigure sighed in mock exasperation. "We could argue all night about who got naked and who didn't..."  
  
"Ayame did." pointed out Mit-chan.  
  
"... But that would be wasting valuable swimming time!"  
  
Mit-chan's arm trembled as Shigure gripped it. "Come on, it'll be fun!" he coaxed, shepherding her to the edge of the balcony.  
  
"Sh-Shigure I'm seriously not wanting to go swimming right now......" she stammered, as teasingly he toyed with the straps of her shirt. Flustered, she reeled backwards and practically fell right into the friggin' water because that is such an oh-so-classically anime thing to do. Gee willikers, good golly and well twist my tail. Now THAT'S a coincidence.   
  
As she surfaced, spluttering out water, a shirtless Shigure sweatdropped from far above. "Anou... Mit-chan, I was only teasing there!" Shivering, the brown-haired woman let out a wail. "S-Shi-Shigure Sohma! As s-s-soon as I g-get up there I am going to k-ki-kill you s-so mu-much...."  
  
"Oi, don't worry about that Mit-chan!" chirped Shigure happily, "I'll come down there!" and without hesitation he dove into the water next to her and surfaced with a gleeful laugh. Mit-chan simply stared. This was impossible. Here she was in front of a bar full of people in a soaking wet white tank top which did practically nothing to conceal her, and her body's... er... reactions to the cold water weren't helping things either. Luckily, she could swim, though at the moment she was wishing she had drowned.  
  
Shigure noticed a black mark on Mit-chan's lower stomach showing faintly through the wet white fabric of her shirt and, curiously, he reached for the bottom so that he might lift it up just enough so that he could se what it was.  
  
"Ne, Mit-chan, what's that there?" he asked, before she frantically slapped his hands away and kicked protectively away; since she couldn't really wrap her arms around herself or else she'd drown, which WAS what she wanted, but not really.  
  
"It's not anything." she shrieked furiously. shoulders quivering. Shigure swam closer. "Come on, Mitsuru!" he whined, "Just a look!"  
  
"No." she asserted firmly, notching her chin stubbornly. Shigure groaned. He REALLY needed to know what the mark was! Or else he'd never be able to sleep until he found out.  
  
"Mit-chan....." he ruffed, "I won't finish my next manuscript for real if you don't show me."  
  
The cold, wet woman tried not to show the effect his statement had on her. Her eyebrows twitched slightly. "You wouldn't dare not do it for real."  
  
The inu spirit's eyes glinted dangerously. "Wanna bet?"  
  
Mit-chan's eyes went wide and, meekly, she rolled over to float on her back. With a self satisfied chuckle, Shigure rolled up the hem to reveal strong black marks on her lower stomach. Mit-chan was blushing furiously and she stirred a bit against his hands, but she wouldn't dare make him actually not finish a manuscript. Shigure's brown eyes swept over the markings which read in capital letters...  
  
I  
  
LOVE  
  
............................................................................ ...................  
  
Shigure's expression changed oddly. "You love Metallica?"  
  
Mit-chan wailed. "ALL RIGHT! IT'S A TATTOO, OKAY!?!?!" she burst into hysteric tears. "You got me drunk the other night and I can't really remember anything but I woke up with this tattoo on my tummy and I tried to wash it off but it wouldn't come out so I'm stuck with it forever..."  
  
Shigure still couldn't get over the fact that Mit-chan loved Metallica. "You love.... Metallica?"  
  
Mit-chan didn't even answer. From far above some random person shouted out "WHOOO!!! METALLICA RULES!", but other than that nothing happened.  
  
Shigure let out a laugh. "But, Mit-chan!"  
  
"...What..."  
  
He placed a finger on the markings and rubbed. Some of the black came off. "It's just permanent marker!" he informed her, causing her to pale considerably. He rubbed the rest of it off, until all that was left were faint grey marks.  
  
Mit-chan, surprisingly, looked disappointed. "Oh. That's right; I drew on myself with a Sharpie, didn't I? Odd, I feel kind of disappointed. I kind of wish I had gotten an I love Metallica tattoo." She smiled warmly. "Because I really do love Metallica!!!"  
  
Shigure's expression went traumatized again. "You love........ Metallica???"  
  
"Yes, I do." she murmured wistfully. "Thank you very much for tonight, Shigure. If it weren't for you I never would have realized that I truly love Metallica."  
  
"........Metallica....." O_O  
  
Mit-chan smiled; and promptly climbed out of the water where she returned home to put on her Metallica CD and dance around her room to St.Anger.  
  
Because, honestly, she really truly does love Metallica!!!  
  
THE EVER LOVIN' END!!!  
  
.............Metallica..........  
  
A/N: Err.... oO;;;; I really have no clue.... It's kind of sort of centered around an in-joke with my friends and I, but it's not horrifically deep or anything so you don't need to know the whole story behind it because there honestly isn't one!!! XD I'll make a slightly more romantic S/M ficcy later... right now I'm feeling crazy.... BOOYA! 


End file.
